An Interesting Summer
by Yoyo-Tan
Summary: Kazuha's spending the summer at Heiji's! What will this lead to? Can a month alone help them reveal their feeling? Fluff! Please Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hmmm. Heiji mumbled in his sleep, turning in vain to try to block out the array of voices in the background.

"We can't tell him, can we?" Male. Father. Confused? Or maybe just frustrated.

"Heiji won't be a problem." Female. Mother. Hint of delight in her voice. Or was it a devilish grin that seeped through her voice?

His attention snapped at his name, now fully alert, frowning in concentration.

What were they talking about? He looked at his night stand. 7am. On Sunday. He grunted softly, plans of sleeping in now utterly ruined. He dragged his lazy, half-asleep body out of bed and prepared for breakfast.

While he was stumbling into his jeans, he heard another voice. Tiny, yet way too familiar to be ignored. Who was it? He could not place. Was it his childhood friend? He blushed at the thought and quickly waved her smiling face away. No... She's probably visiting her Grandma's house. It is, after all, summer time.

He hurried just a little bit more at the possibility of Kazuha being there, and almost ran downstairs. Not for her sake, of course. No, of course not, despite his silent prayer and the heavy blush on his cheeks.

He gathered himself at the foot of the stairs, just as his father was heading out.

He glanced around, and a disappointed gloom hung over him. No, it was not her. Was it just my imagination. He quickly shook his head and started his daily routine.

"Well, you're up early," His mother beamed at him. Smiling bright. Perhaps too bright. "You're just in time for breakfast. Sit down." She glanced at the table, while cleaning away.

"Hmm. Thanks, mom. Where's dad going so early in the morning. I thought he was on break."

Both chuckled and frowned at the inside joke, for we all know, Hattori Heizo does not have breaks. His summer time was spent with his second wife, his love, his devotion. His job.

Shizuka sighed, "He went on a business trip." She took a dramatic pause. "With Toyama-san."

"Hmm." Heiji noted with his mouth full. Of course, he thought, another business trip. With Toyama-san.

Toyama-san.

**Toyama-san?**

Wait, Heiji almost stopped chewing. With Kazuha's father?

Aren't they supposed to be at her grandma's place. He eyed his food suspiciously, then does that mean she's going there alone? No, that's improbable.

A tint of worry flashed through his mind.

"How long will they be gone?" He was sure mother was acting strangely. Cleaning on a Sunday? Certainly, something was up.

"Unfortunately, 4 weeks." Shizuka sighed again. Stopping to lean on her mop and turned to her son.

"A month?" He frowned. Well, at least Kazuha's with her grandma. He settled down to his glass of juice.

"Yes. A month. That's why... Kazuha's staying with us for a month!" She beamed, giving her mop a final thump.

First his eyes widened, as his every brain cell struggled to grasp this new concept that was thrown at him. He, then, at the velocity of an exploding volcano, spit his juice out, leaving him wide-eyed, wide-mouthed, and dumb-struck.

"You're going to clean that up." His mother said, frowning.

"But...How? Why!" He jumped up, confusion, anger, and utter surprise took over his brain, making him oblivious to the figure at the door.

"Heiji..." His mother warned, shooting him looks and glancing at the doorway.

"But...I thought she's staying with her grandmother!" He stuttered, try to gather his wits, not realising he was still yelling for the world to hear. Especially her.

"Hei..." But he didn't even let his mother finish.

"She can't stay here!" He shouted.

No, she definitely cannot. Not when he was going through a "phrase" as he would call it. Heiji's condition has been occurring for quite a long time. Since he could remember, Kazuha's mere presence made Heiji sweaty, nervous beyond belief and unbalanced. His heart would beat irregularly, and blood would rise to his face, causing redness in his cheeks. Yes, these are all definitely symptoms of a disease unknown to the young detective. His conclusion long, long ago was to fight it. To fight it for as long as he could. And lately, it's been hard. Her image floated in his brain all the time, manifesting her smile everywhere. He would think about her, talk about her, and even dream about her. It's been getting worse since the beginning of summer vacation. A lot worse. The ache has turned into a longing, a battle with want and desire. He balled his fists.

"Heiji." Shizuka hissed.

"No, mom, you don't understand. I can't stand her!"

It was the truth. He would have a heart attack otherwise. To see her smiling every morning was enough to bear. No, he would fight it. And the only way he knew how was to get her angry. Yes, getting Kazuha angry was a specialty of Heiji's. He would lie, lie about how she looked like a boy, lie about how no guy would have the decent mind to like her. Lie about his feelings.

Heiji would not survive a month with her in the house. He felt his legs give in already. It's almost as if he can feel her in the house, with him at this very moment! His breath shortened as he gave his final complaint.

"She's going to ruin summer, mom." He lied, clenching his teeth, fight himself, that little voice in the back of his head. **Heiji, stop lying, fool. You wouldn't want it any other way, than to spend every day of summer with her...**

"Heiji!" Shizuha spat angrily. She stared past his into the doorway.

That's when he flashed back to all her hints and nudges and looks to shut up. He spun around very slowly. Afraid of what he might see. His heart pounding a hole in his chest.

And when he saw her. His heart skipped a beat. Probably the last beat before he realised she's been there the whole time. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kazuha..." He whispered, while a flood of regret and guilt drowned his soul.

"Ahou!" Her angry frame angrily appeared in front of his. With her cheeks red and her heavy baggage in her hand, she punched him, not caring that Shizuka was standing a few feet from them. "Don't want me here, huh? Well, too bad! I'm going to enjoy my summer." She blew a raspberry at him and stormed upstairs, where a familiar guestroom was waiting.

Dumb-struck, he just stood there, with the light pain of her punch.

He felt as if his whole spirit was lifted off the ground as he watched her thump up the stairs. She was angry, definitely better than what he feared.

But as he bounded up the stairs double time, with his come-back already at the tip of his tongue. He couldn't help but pause for a second. Did he imagine it? He thought. The moment her figure flashed past him, he noticed her eyes. Her usually bright, shiny, green eyes. Were they always that sad? He felt a pang of pain in his chest. There it goes again. He grasped his sweater, as if to calm his beating heart down. Did she hear what I said? What if she thought I meant it? He couldn't help but peer in her room. And as if the whole ground was taken from him. He saw her silhouette on the bed, light bursting through the windows revealing a single crystal tear, running down her face.

**Was she always this beautiful?** He grasped his chest a little bit harder as the flood of guilt and regret came again. **Yes. And always will be.**

He wanted to run into the room and tell her the truth. To hit himself for being an idiot. But his pride wouldn't let him.

"Ahou." He stepped into the room. Her eyes widened. She immediately wiped her face and covered with a magazine.

"W-what do you want?" She murmured. Cursing under her breath for his sudden intrusion.

"Ahou. You left the door open." He strode over and sat on her bed.

"Go away!" She hissed, hiding her face behind the magazine.

"What are you reading?" He gently lowered the magazine.

"Ahou! Go away!" She quickly darted back, her back now leaning against the bed frame.

"Hmm. Fine. Ahou. Just so you know I was going to take you to icecream. But since you don't want to..."

He slowly got up and stepped towards the door.

She peered over the magazine, like a cat, her eyes asking the obvious question.

Heiji turned around with a big grin. She was so predictable.

"Well, since your dad's gone, I thought I'd take you there to calm your nerves, but since you don't want to..." He took another step.

"Ahou! It's your fault! For your information, I don't want to stay here, but your mom insisted, and it's not like I wanted to see you or anything..." She faded out.

"Tch. Your sudden intrusion means I can't be involved in cases everyday for the summer, you know. It completely disrupts my plan, now that you're here!" He sneaked a peek.

Her face lit up. Interrupting Heiji's plan to get himself killed every day? Damn right! She would keep a sharp eye on him, making sure he would not get hurt.

"Ahou! You and your stupid cases. Someone has to stop them." She teased, with a smile.

He sighed, with relief, too little for her to notice, at her bright smile, and softly yelled back.

"Annoying. Are we going for icecream or not?" he took another, and the final step towards the door before she bounded past him, bag and all and swatted him on the arm.

"Your treat!" And with that she disappeared down the stairs.

He sighed, rolled his eyes and followed her. Thinking, this will be an interesting summer indeed.

Oh, Heiji. You have no idea.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Yoyo here! **

**This is my first story, about my favourite couple from Detective Conan, ofc! =3**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I stumbled upon this site by accident and has been in love ever since. **

**I really hope you guys like it (did i say that already?) if so, please give me a review and tell me what you think. **

**Or suggestions of what can/might happen.**

**I've witnessed some amazing fan base here and as a fanfic junkie myself, i am proud! **

**Hopefully you'll help me along the way, as I am a newbie! =3**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter's coming soon!**

**Yoyo. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Again, her plan has come together perfectly. As predicted, the Society of Elites has invited her to a prestigious vacation in a far away holiday resort, and this year, she couldn't wait to go. She eyed her two piles of tickets on the table, both an essential and important part in her devious master plan. She had rehearsed this, imagined their responses and furthermore her innocent denials and comebacks.

Yes. All was in order. Now for the victims.

Heiji and Kazuha, my son and my daughter in law. Maybe it was wrong to think like this, but Shizuka had the weird notion that they would be joined at the hip the moment they met. They had probably forgotten when they met. But she remembers. Ha. She never saw her son more annoyed, introduced to her husband's friend's daughter. His cheeks puffed in complaint. But the moment she came out of hiding from behind her father and opened those adorable eyes. She swears it was like seeing your son change an outfit in front of you. He became nice. Gentlemen like. And they had been inseparable. But in the sixth grade, when their classmates started teasing them about their relationship, Heiji changed. It was unalterable; he became cold. And he even told Shizuka one day after school that he had contracted a strange disease and that he needed time alone from Kazuha. But Kazuha-chan never changed. She still follows Heiji around wherever he goes. And he dusts her off as she as if she was nothing more than a stray cat.

Oh, but Shizuka knows different. She knows that, someday. Someday soon. They will fall in love. And then, they'll be together, forever.

She let out a small chuckle, and prepared her battle plan.

"Kazuha-Chan! Heiji!" She called upstairs.

Oh, it was about to get very, very interesting.

**Heiji's POV**

Had I not been hit in the head several times, I would have heard mom call. And thus have arrived early to explain the situation**.**

But seeing a fuming Kazuha already downstairs, I limply followed, ready for whatever scolding I was going to get from mother.

"Kazuha-chan? What's wrong?" My mother had asked cautiously.

"Nothing! Heiji walked into my room without knocking and...and...OH!" She screamed in frustration, and turned to give Heiji the look of death.

"It's your fault for not locking the door. And besides, it's not like I wanted to see you undress. Ahou." I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes at her shocked expression.

"URGH!" She crossed her arms and waited for the storm that my mom was probably brewing.

But surprisingly, it didn't come.

Instead, she had a smile stretched to her ears and a gleam in her eye. It almost looks as if, she was winning. Winning at what, I was not sure. Until I saw the tickets on the table. Her eyes followed me, as if saying: go ahead, Heiji. Don't fight it.

I studied it while Kazuha grabbed a seat at the table and started filling her plate with breakfast. The more I stared at it, the more it looked like an invitation to...the Elite Society?

I looked up questioningly. Mom usually leaves them unopened. Could it be she was actually considering-I stopped short. Eyes wide, I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't. I just started at the ticket and my gaze shifted to another pile beside it.

"Mom..." I gasped. Feeling somewhat confused, I sat down across from Kazuha, while mother was still standing.

"Heiji. Kazuha-chan." We both looked up.

"I have. Um. Some news."

Her eyes told me that this battle was ending very quickly. And that she was winning.

**Normal POV**

"It seems that I'm... attending something today." She saw Heiji's face draw blank. And stifled a laugh.

"You see, the Elite Society has been inviting me to these vacations for years, and this year, I thought it'd be...inappropriate if I didn't go." She spoke slowly, almost deliberately, trying to build the tension.

"So, this year. I'm going to a spa near Tokyo, and I'll be staying for... a month." She announced the final word and the effect was just as she hoped. Disastrous.

"A MONTH?" Oh my, did their eyes pop out?

"IN TOKYO?" Well, this is something else. *chuckle*.

"BUT..." "WHO'S GONNA BE HERE?" "WE'RE GONNA BE **ALONE**?" Oh my. Look at that healthy blush on my son.

"BUT SHIZUKA-SAN! WE CAN'T BE LEFT ALONE!" Kazuha had pleading eyes, but it was useless, her last comment hit home.

"Why?" She couldn't suppress the smile that was resurfacing. Heiji's eyes narrowed and he jumped up.

"What is this, mom? You never go to those things. Why now?" Look at those angry eyes.

"Why, I think it's time to attend one of those meetings. Besides, doesn't your mom deserve a little vacation now and then?" She feigned innocence, as she planned.

"Who's going to take care of us?" Kazuha peeked out from behind Heiji. Whose red face now fumed at his mother.

"Oh. Children. You don't think you'll be left with no one to take care of you, do you?" She swatted Heiji on the arm. "No! Of course not!" She picked up the other tickets on the table.

"You'll be coming with me!" She held up the tickets, smiling a bright, toothy grin.

"Of course, you'll be staying at a different resort. The Elites only invite women and they've already booked mine. You'll be staying at one not that far away. Maybe one hour drive at most. "She babbled on. "And they have food and activities, it's all included!"

Ohoho. Her plans were unravelling as she speaks. Not only does this keep Heiji out of dangerous cases. But also provides the ultimate opportunity for them to be alone.

"And I've also invited Ran-chan and Conan-kun." Heiji's eyes widened into huge orbs.

"But they won't join you guys till' next week." She eyed both of them. And the two teenagers were too shocked to say anything. Mouths hanging on the floor and eyes wondering anywhere but on each other.

She was reminded of something strange. That little boy's evil grin when she invited him and Ran-chan to join Kazuha and Heiji. It was almost as if he knew. He knew her plan. It was just a split second but it's almost as if he had given her an approving nod, and announced that Ran-neechan and himself will only be joining them a week after.

"And not to worry," She glanced at Heiji meaningfully, "You guys have rooms right beside each other, that way, neither of you will get too lonely.

She actually bit down on her tongue to keep herself from laughing. Kazuha's face turned into an enormous tomato while Heiji mumbled something while trying to hide his reddening face. Both turned to look at each other at the same time, and both turned away just as quickly, looking out the window and at their shoes.

Separate rooms? Yes, Shizuka doesn't want grandchildren yet.

The next hour consisted of them trying to talk their way out of it. But Shizuka would hear none of it. She watched with a careful eye as both of them trudged upstairs to pack their bags. After all, it was today. They had to get ready.

**Kazuha's POV**

The train ride to Tokyo had me on edge. We took a separate train from Shizuka-san as she said she had a private reception and a direct ride to her hotel.

I rubbed my charm nervously. Peering over at Heiji, I notice his eyes growing distant and he had a pained expression.

I let out a sigh. I know he doesn't want to be stuck with me all summer long. And now I was beginning to feel bad for actually being happy about this. I let my thumb venture onto my charm pouch. His photo was in there, along with my deepest wish. I peered over at him again, and I was shocked to find he was snoozing off a little bit. I blushed a dark red. He was leaning over slowly. Undecidedly. And at last his head gave a sudden thud. He was sleeping on my shoulders!

I immediately looked around for anybody that might be looking. My heart was pounding in a thunderous beat.

Shh. Be quiet. You might wake him up.

I wonder when's the last time we were alone like this. Peaceful. Not fighting.

I sighed. My eyes stung with longing. It's ok, Kazuha. You're here. With him. That's enough.

Yet the little voice in my head won't give up. He will never return your feelings. He's just a stupid ahou all set on his cases. I felt an angry tear forming on the tip of my eye.

Stop tormenting me. I screamed silently. I looked out the window for a distraction. Seeing the blurring objects pass by, my beating heart, his head on my shoulders, it was almost serene for a second.

"Hm. Kazu-"

I stared at Heiji. Did he just say my name? Was he dreaming about me? What was he dreaming about? I stared at his closed eyes. His eyelashes, so long they always tickled him. And his dark skin, smooth and creamy, almost like chocolate... Wait. No. Stop. Now! I looked away. And seconds later found my eyes on his face again. I unconsciously brought my hand up, using my finger to trace his handsome frame. Stopping at his eyebrows and chuckling at how he's frowning in his sleep. The sunlight was hitting just the right spot on his lips, making them even more irresistible than usual. I was slowly leaning closer, closer and closer.

My nose nudged his lightly and he stirred ever so carelessly. The warmth on my cheek now spreading to my heart, I shut my eyes and braced myself for the startled Heiji to slap me out of dreamland. But it never came. My breathing shortened as I realised I was centimetres away from his lips. Centimeters away from my first kiss.

I opened my eyes ever so slightly, almost as if I'm waking up. And I guess in a sense, I was. Because the moment I opened my eyes, I saw green orbs staring into mine.

For a second, the whole world stopped. There was only me and his beautiful green eyes staring into mine. For a second I forgot his breath on my cheek. And my hair hanging over his face. But most of all I forgot that I wasn't suppose to love him, or want to kiss him.

He fell back too, and bumped his head on the window. He uttered a curse and blushed harder.

I got up, despite my trembling legs, muttered a quick, "I'll be right back" and literally ran into the washroom.

In there, I stayed for the rest of the ride.

He was right. This will be a torturous summer.

**Heiji's POV**

The resort was so mom! She booked us a quiet lodge with indoors scenery and bamboo everywhere. If this is where we are staying, we might as well have stayed home. There was not only a spa running from the fifth floor to the twentieth, but also a spring and a pool downstairs. There were swimming facilities, restaurants and an entertainment section all in one building.

Of course, not to mention a shopping mall on the 3rd floor. All in all, this was hell bundled up and shoved down my throat. Kazuha didn't look that amused either. She kept distance from me since the train ride with her head down and silence through it all.

And mom has yet to surprise us, because apparently, she has already booked events for us. Starting with "Charms, magic, voodoo and the Art of Spells." In five minutes.

My heart sank. Two whole hours of pure torture. Although it did make me feel a little better now that Kazuha is all energized and excited about this.

I looked down dejectedly as I followed Kazuha into what probably was the most boring night of my life.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Hey again!**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! And the warm Welcome! =]**

**Wow. After reading the reviews, I finally felt the pressure of an audience.**

**Sorry if the theme had been repeated. (It seems I haven't scraped every HXK out there. )**

**But if anything, I do promise this won't be mundane. (But not the perverted twisted part. :P)**

**I really hope you guys give me some more advice and I'm looking forward to your reviews! =]**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. Because it is.**

**LOL. Actually the first thing I did when I got home was start chapter two and I was really frustrated in trying to not make the chapter TOO boring.**

**Utter failure, but bear with me now, I'm almost done.**

**I will take more care of Chapter three and hopefully make it better.**

**(Sorry if Kazuha's POV sounds emo.) LOL Just realised that.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Yoyo. XD**


End file.
